


Happy Birthday, Seunghyun

by sorryuser



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, birthday kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: It's Seunghyun's birthday.





	Happy Birthday, Seunghyun

Another year. Another year that consisted of hell—fires burning at every inch of Jiyong's heart, hospital visits where he'd only expected the worst but hoped for the best, rumors that spread like wildfire that weren't the slightest bit true, the man he loved having to experience all the harsh truths and capabilities that life had to offer within a few short months all on his own. Another year, but he'd made it. If he'd gotten what he'd expected, maybe they'd be mourning instead of celebrating.

Celebrating was still a testy word when it came to Seunghyun.

Jiyong's hand reached up and pushed at the doorbell. He hadn't remembered how he found himself in the familiar spot—how he'd gotten there, how he'd gotten dressed correctly in a zombie like state (and in casual wear, because Seunghyun said casual and, by god, if the man said casual wear then you'd better show up in casual wear or be prepared to go home and change), and how he successfully strode up to the door without tripping over his own sneaker covered, sleep walking, feet. His head was always a bunker when it came to Seunghyun these days.

The door opened, the creak of it bringing Jiyong back from his vacant gaze into space. He smiled widely at the occupant opening it, a warm and safe face grinning back at him.

"You shaved." Seunghyun's mother mused at Jiyong, giving him a small raise of her brows. She always seemed to be a light that guided Seunghyun, and the rest of the group for that matter. She was a mother—technically mother-in-law to Jiyong—to them all, she'd taken care of them from the beginning.

"I felt I needed to." Jiyong replied with a short nod of the head. The conversation was light, it was a way to make Jiyong less nervous, he knew this because she'd done this time and time again and each time it had worked. So, he learned to trust the magic.

"Good, I hated it." She laughed, Jiyong couldn't help but laugh with her. A brutally honest woman she was, it's why Jiyong respected and loved her as much as he did. How could he not? There weren't as many fighting mothers like her around anymore.

The door opened wider as she invited him inside, shutting it behind them. She'd walked past him, silently guiding him to the man of the hour—truly the man of Jiyong's life. The statement was terrifying, but then again, the truth was terrifying in itself. Jiyong accepted that fact the minute he'd acknowledged it.

There weren't many people over for the occasion. Close friends of Seunghyun's—who was no where to be seen—mingled to themselves loudly while Seungri, Daesung, and Taeyang all raided the snack table. His bandmates never seemed to change, no matter the situation, and Jiyong was sort of grateful for that—he really couldn't handle anymore change.

"Ah, look who finally arrived." Taeyang said as Jiyong strode up to their small group. They'd all had a different type of candy in the middle of their palms, truly the children of the group—getting excited at the slightest mention of candy.

"You know how hard it is to find something 'casual' in my closet? Harder than you think." Jiyong replied, reaching for one of the M&M's in Taeyang's hand a plopping it into his mouth as he smiled proudly, causing Taeyang to roll his eyes with a grin.

"Jeans and a t-shirt, Jiyongie, not that hard." Daesung chimed, he threw his head back as he downed the rest of the small candies in his hand.

"Have you seen my closet?" Jiyong argued.

"He's got three walk-ins, and one's just for shoes." Seunghyun chimed from across the room while shrugging his jacket on, and suddenly everyone was excited. The room filled with a type of light that Jiyong still wasn't used to, no matter how many times he'd witnessed it, he never got tired of seeing the man after too many days.

And he was being crowded by everyone soon after, though Jiyong was glued to his spot on the shaggy carpet just watching a grin appear on Seunghyun's face—as if in slow motion because that's the effect Seunghyun had on Jiyong—while he hugged and spoke quickly and laughed and rolled his eyes and.. was genuinely happy. The thought that this bright light was too near death made Jiyong's heart ache and his smile waver but, Seunghyun's laugh takes that thought and cannonballs it into the trash.

And god, when their eyes connected for a brief second it was too much for Jiyong to handle.

Jiyong turned from the reunion, making busy and bracing shaky hands on the hardwood table and letting out a light chuckle. His heart fluttered every time Seunghyun's smiled replayed in his head, it had become a movie he wouldn't mind watching more than a thousand times.

"Stop being so modest." Seunghyun's mother whispered, pulling Jiyong's arm to turn him around—successfully—as she walked past him. And, truthfully, Seunghyun's smile was even more beautiful up close.

"You shaved." Seunghyun said, like mother like son.

"Your mother said she hated the beard." Jiyong accused, bringing the soft and casual relationship they had made back again, "Did you hate it?" He asked with a lifted brow, mimicking Seunghyun's mother.

"Ah, I haven't seen you in weeks and that's the first thing you ask me?" Seunghyun said with his deep monotone voice that Jiyong had missed a bit too much.

"You're right, probably not the best thing." Jiyong nodded, playing with his own fingers as he scanned the room only to see that absolutely no one was paying attention to them, not even Seunghyun's mother. It made Jiyong feel secure in a way, to be able to have Seunghyun all to himself even if it were for just a moment, "How about this: Did you get everything you wanted for your birthday?" He asked.

Seunghyun shook his head, "There's still one thing on my wishlist." And of course there was, he was a needy man no matter how old he was or how old he was turning.

"Yeah?" Jiyong said, reaching a hand up to run a finger through Seunghyun's flat hair, trailing it down to his cheek. He'd missed the feeling, "Maybe I can buy it." He suggested.

"It can't be bought." Seunghyun said.

Jiyong's fingers stayed dancing against Seunghyun's golden skin, running a thumb under the slight bags under his eyes, "What on earth do you want that can't be bought?" Jiyong laughed his reply, finally reaching Seunghyun's cheekbones and pausing his fingers there, he wanted them to stay like that. Just him touching Seunghyun's skin and having a slow conversation.

Seunghyun leaned in closer, making Jiyong connect their eyes with a hand on the youngers chin, "To kiss you." He mumbled, his voice low and considered and needy and knowing and Jiyong really did need to try his best to stay on his two feet.

"That costs about a thousand dollars on ebay, look it up." Jiyong said with his most serious voice, attempting to draw out the want to kiss Seunghyun, building up the excitement.

"Stop playing." Seunghyun whined, shoulders slumping.

"You could've kissed me the second you saw me but you decided to talk about how I shaved, now who's in the wrong?" Jiyong challenged with a childish smile before leaning in.

And he hadn't noticed how much he'd missed Seunghyun's lips until they were finally on his. How they moved slowly yet so hungrily against his own, how the world seemed to fade out when they began, how Seunghyun's hands would cup the sides of his face, bringing him in closer and warmer and deeper.

Then Seunghyun's hands were on his hips, reaching around to his lower back and traveling lower and lower until—

Jiyong quickly gripped Seunghyun's hands, gasping as he pulled away from the kiss and pulled Seunghyun's hands back to around his waist, "Friends and family in the room." Jiyong reminded, eyes traveling around the room quickly with a light chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't touched you in so long. It's kind of overwhelming. Stay after the party's over?" Seunghyun asked with an embarrassed smile.

"'Course. But, for now," Jiyong grinned, kissing him once more with hands on Seunghyun's shoulders before turning him to face the rest of the room, "It's your birthday and you've got people to talk to." He pushed Seunghyun and watched him go, grinning like a proud husband.

"Happy Birthday, Seunghyun." He mumbled to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ultjaebumi :)


End file.
